


Alternative Secret - Barrison 3

by Chelly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, The Flash slash, barrison, earth 2 barrison, the flash season 2
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelly/pseuds/Chelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sempre que Barry encontrava o Harrison Wells da Terra 2, não podia evitar compará-lo com o seu Doutor Wells, tanto em aparência, quanto em atitudes. Mas quando as aleatoriedades das missões como o herói velocista da Cidade Central o fez ficar cara a cara novamente com o uniforme da sua paixão perdida, pode perceber o quanto eram diferentes em seus atos mais específicos e secretos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Secret - Barrison 3

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot continuação de ''VELOCISTAS REVERSOS'' e ''I KEEP RUNNING''.

 

Os ânimos estavam exasperados dentro das dependências dos Laboratórios S.T.A.R., e tamanha euforia não era atribuída ao terrível velocista Zoom. Mais rumores estranhos rondavam as ruas da Cidade Central, já assolada por meta-humanos em busca da cabeça do Flash, por tubarões humanoides sinistros e, agora, um gorila telepata que controla mentes.

Grodd não pertencia a Terra 2, e todos o conheciam muito bem. Principalmente a cientista bioengenheira Caitlin Snow, que cuidava do símio e assegurava seu bem estar em meio à bateria de exames e testes que o antigo chefe o submetia, acabando por moldar uma grande empatia pela criatura. Por isso, descobrir que o protegido estava assassinando pessoas e tramando algo desprezível a fazia tremer em angústia.

Compartilhava seus temores com Cisco Ramon, que a ouvia atento e já confabulando consigo mesmo um plano para conter aquele ser novamente nas jaulas de contenção de meta-humanos, nos Laboratórios S.T.A.R.

\- Temos um lugar na minha Terra repleto desse tipo específico de símio.

O Harrison Wells da Terra 2 estava em um canto escondido na mesma sala, sentado com os pés cruzados em cima da mesa, lendo os relatórios sobre o doutor Harrison Wells daquela Terra que visitava. Quando viu que chamara a atenção daquelas mentes científicas, tirou as pernas da mesa, levantou-se e caminhou até os jovens, devolvendo-lhes a pasta com as informações e ações de sua contraparte.

\- Existe um Grodd na Terra 2? – Caitlin perguntou desconfiada, mas com certa esperança no olhar.

A expertise daquele Wells muito os ajudava nas missões referentes e paralelas a Zoom, e começavam a não só tolerar sua presença ali, como também apreciá-la, de certa forma.

\- Temos uma população inteira de símios telepatas. – Divertiu-se com a expressão de surpresa advinda dos dois. – Todos afetados pela explosão do acelerador de partículas.

-... Grodd é desse jeito por nossa culpa...

Snow falou tristemente e logo seria consolada por Cisco se Harry não tivesse se manifestado antes.

\- É, eu sei. – Apontou para o relatório da contraparte em cima da mesa. – Militares financiaram uma pesquisa sobre o controle da mente em interrogatórios. O outro Wells fechou o programa e usou o acelerador de partículas para criar um super gorila que conseguiria manipular. É interessante como cometemos os mesmos erros, apesar que de formas diferentes...

Comentou pensativo, não se atentando ao olhar depressivo de Caitlin, ou o repreensivo de Cisco.

\- É algo como uma reserva natural. Eles mesmos a construíram. Imagino que nesta Terra não exista nada igual.

O jovem engenheiro mecânico franziu o cenho e pareceu começar a entender a proposta daquele Wells.

\- Seria interessante enviar Grodd para lá... Para ambas as partes. – Concluiu sua fala, finalmente tendo sido compreendido.

O semblante da moça pareceu se iluminar e Cisco sorriu com aquela possibilidade.

\- Podemos usar os portais que estão abertos pela cidade, e o canhão de velocidade do Jay. – Caitlin deu início àquele planejamento.

\- Só precisamos de um plano para atrair Grodd até o portal certo... – Cisco falou mais para si mesmo, levantando-se e caminhando de um lado para o outro daquela sala-laboratório.

Iniciaram um falatório científico característico de Caitlin e Cisco, e Harry achava aquela interação entre colegas deveras interessante. A mente já se expandira com uma ideia, mas permanecia calado somente para apreciar até onde iria aquela troca amigável de informações.

\- Na verdade... – Harry resolveu falar, chamando a atenção e sorrindo para os dois colegas. – Eu acabei de ter uma ideia.

\-----x-----

O som de vibração ecoava alto pela sala da esteira de treinamento de Barry. Jay Garrick acompanhava, não muito animado, a evolução de sua velocidade no computador enquanto o rapaz parava de correr e se dirigia ofegante para o mais velho, um tanto desapontado com sua performance.

\- Eu não estou correndo mais rápido, estou? – Colocou as mãos na cintura e curvou-se, parecendo realmente cansado.

\- Não, Barry, sinto muito. – Jogou uma toalha para o jovem velocista, que se sentou ao seu lado e hidratou-se com uma garrafinha de água gelada que estava sobre a mesa.

\- Talvez a resposta para derrotar Zoom não esteja na força de aceleração...

Barry falou sinceramente, secando o suor do rosto e colocando a toalha nos ombros, livrando-se da parte de cima do traje vermelho do Flash. Viu Jay encostar-se ao apoio da cadeira e perder o olhar na tela cheia de números com os dados no computador.

\- A força de aceleração não está nesses números, Barry... – Olhou pesadamente para o velocista um tanto cabisbaixo ao seu lado. – ela se manifesta de um jeito que computadores não assimilam por completo.

O Flash suspirou e encarou a tela com o comparativo geral entre Zoom e si, constatando o fato de o vilão estar muito acima de suas capacidades atuais.

\- Eu preciso me agarrar a algo real, Jay... Quando me distraio, surgem universos paralelos, tubarões mutantes, viagens no tempo e... – Calou-se ao pensar na duplicata de Harrison Wells, abaixando o olhar.

\- Agarre-se ao seu dom. – Sorriu amigavelmente para o mais jovem quando o viu se entristecer. – Às vezes te encontro tão afundado em problemas que acho que não tem tempo para perceber o quanto esse poder é maravilhoso, Barry.

Barry perdeu o olhar em Jay e o viu com uma expressão de saudade que conhecia muito bem.

\- Imagino que sinta muita falta da sua velocidade.

\- É... - O ex-velocista suspirou. – A minha pesquisa tentando purificar água pesada sem radiação residual salvaria o mundo, mas gastaria muito tempo e dinheiro para ter algum êxito. Quando o acelerador de partículas explodiu e eu me uni à força de aceleração, eu pude ajudar muitas pessoas e não cobrar nada por isso... Eu estava encaminhando bem até Zoom surgir e me roubar os poderes. Eu deixei de ser um herói da noite para o dia, e eu não desejo que o mesmo aconteça com você, Barry.

 O velocista se levantou e confortou o novo amigo, apertando-lhe o ombro e lhe dizendo de forma suave:

\- O heroísmo não é algo que pode ser roubado de alguém desse jeito. Você perdeu seus poderes, mas o mundo ainda precisa do físico Jay Garrick.

O mais velho voltou sua atenção para aquele olhar complacente de Barry para si e quase se sentiu envergonhado.

\- Obrigado, Barry.

Sorriu para o vigilante e o viu olhar atônito para a entrada daquela sala, onde a personificação dos seus pesadelos (e parte dos sonhos) se apresentava com alguma seriedade mesclada com uma meia-risada provocativa.

Inspirou com aflição diante do Flash Reverso, percebendo que seu poder se ativaria antes mesmo de conseguir processar o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

Não conseguiu esboçar sua melhor feição sarcástica diante daquela cena meiga entre os dois “Flashes”, pois Barry já o arrastava em supervelocidade pelos corredores S.T.A.R., passando em disparada por Cisco e Caitlin, que alteraram a empolgação, trocando-a por desespero quando perceberam a situação.

\- BARRY, NÃO!!! – Correram perdidamente em busca do Flash, querendo impedi-lo de atacar o Harrison Wells da Terra 2 equivocadamente.

Harry estava vestido com a roupa do Flash Reverso e perdia-se em um dejavu quando Barry o empurrou com ódio contra a parede acolchoada de uma das celas reservadas aos metahumanos capturados pelo herói. Considerou ter tido mais tato na apresentação da ideia para o velocista, já que entendia que a contraparte daquela Terra havia despedaçado muito corações ali, incluindo o de Barry.

“Principalmente o de Barry”, pensou.

Sempre se percebia em meio aos olhares perdidos e quase suplicantes do rapaz, e sabia o que aquilo significava. Eles não eram apenas um mentor e um discípulo muito devotado, eles, muito provavelmente, eram amantes. Não só pela troca de olhares que terminavam em sorrisos tímidos por parte do mais novo, mas também por momentos em que o velocista parecia, de certa forma, confortável com as investidas provocativas e usuais de Harry, lhe elogiando a aparência ou lhe dando congratulações dissimuladas ao Flash por um trabalho bem feito como herói. Gostava de incentivá-lo a relaxar em sua presença, mesmo que de forma lenta, o que lhe parecia mais seguro. E mostrou-se envergonhado para o rapaz, por ter sido tão imprudente ao se mostrar com aquele traje amarelo do vilão sem uma explicação prévia.

\- Barry, calma... – Pediu entre o agarro. – Sou eu, o Harry. – Chamou-se pelo apelido que Cisco lhe dera para diferenciá-lo do outro Wells.

O Flash continuou a agarrá-lo pelos ombros, como se não tivesse escutado aquela verdade, ou permanecesse entre uma luta interna que o tentava empurrar para a superação daquele fato: A presença daquele Harrison Wells no seu dia a dia começava a se tornar natural, fazendo-o abaixar a guarda. Quando o viu com aquela roupa amarela chegou a se lembrar de um conselho antigo de Jay Garrick:

“Ele ainda vai te decepcionar. Não facilite, Barry”.

Sacudiu-lhe os ombros com alguma violência, repreendendo-o, e o encarou tenso, parecendo estar voltando a si aos poucos. Harry notou e quase se aliviou, soltando um suspiro meio sem graça.

\- Vamos, Barry... – Falou de forma doce e rouca, tirando Barry de seus devaneios nostálgicos. -... Por favor. – Tocou os braços desnudos do rapaz e sentiu que o mesmo diminuía a força do agarro, mas não o soltava.

Admirou perdidamente o rosto daquele homem, percebendo algumas pequenas diferenças naquela face, comparando-a com a de seu doutor Wells.  A boca lhe chamou a atenção e viu um sorriso característico se formar ali, concluindo que aquele homem da Terra 2 sorria demais. O que lhe pareceu encantador, de fato. Aproximou o rosto e encarou os olhos azuis do mais velho, perdendo-se naquelas águas novamente.

Harry suspirou e deu-se por vencido, deixou que o rapaz pensasse o que bem entendesse enquanto o puxava pela cintura nua para mais perto de si, tendo a máscara amarela retirada pelo moreno. As mãos o envolveram pelo pescoço e o beijou com uma saudade que Harry tinha consciência não ser dele. Mas não estava em posição de negar os carinhos daquele jovem em seus braços, e correspondeu ao beijo, acrescentando alguma volúpia ao ato, puxando-o pelas nádegas. Sentiu-o se encaixar entre suas pernas, prendendo-o em um agarro sensual quando se remexeu e sentiu prazer ante o toque da perna de Barry. Esfregavam-se forte e lentamente entre suspiros e beijos que instigavam o velocista a ir mais e mais fundo naquilo.

\- Barry... - Ofegou e teve o cabelo puxado pelo herói, que beijou-lhe o queixo e pescoço quando levantou a cabeça por conta do puxão. -... Algué- Parou de falar quando o Flash disparou novamente em sua boca, roubando-lhe as palavras por alguns segundos até tentar lhe chamar atenção para o rumo daquela situação. – Alguém pode entrar aqui.

As carícias cessaram e Barry encarou Harrison. De fato não era o seu Wells, sempre tão centrado em seus toques e carícias. O doutor Wells não pedia licença, ou, ”por favor”, não se desculpava, ou ficava encabulado. Onde quer que estivessem, sempre iriam até o fim de suas vontades, independentemente da possibilidade de serem flagrados por alguém. Até onde sabiam, ou ignoravam, nunca foram pegos. E agachou-se ante Harry, que tentava segurar cegamente as mãos decididas a abaixar aquela calça amarela.

Barry claramente estava focado ali, e Harrison fazia um enorme esforço para manter-se sóbrio diante todas aquelas promessas maravilhosas que o toque suave de Barry sobre o seu pênis coberto e meio excitado fazia. Queria muito ser responsável e não saciar suas necessidades físicas extremamente negligenciadas em alguém machucado, mas não achou razão ao encontrar o olhar azulado de Barry sobre si quando abriu os olhos cerrados.

O velocista escarlate o encarava por baixo, passando as mãos pelas pernas vivas daquele Wells, deslizando os lábios pelo volume já mais expressivo do membro de Harry. Suspirou e soltou-se naquela cena, entregando-se para as suas vontades e as de Barry.

\- Você que sabe... – Tentou se abster de qualquer culpa e relaxou, atento às atitudes do rapaz.

Barry abaixou a calça do Reverso até a metade da coxa de Wells, apenas o suficiente para poder deixar seu sexo à mostra e assim segurá-lo e saciar toda sua curiosidade e fome. Estava quente em suas mãos e aproximou-o do rosto, agarrando-o pela base e passando a boca da base até a ponta. Ouviu Harry soltar um suspiro alto e chupou-o sem pudor, sentindo-o endurecer dentro de si e pulsar ao toque de sua língua.

O coração do herói batia forte à medida que se deixava afundar naquela explosão de luxúria criada pela visão inesperada do Flash Reverso, e provavelmente pensaria em como tais ações afetariam a relação com aquele homem quase estranho para si. Sentiu dedos passearem pelo cabelo castanho claro e enrolarem-se entre seus fios, lhe puxando e alisando a cabeça no ritmo em que era chupado. Até mesmo o cheiro de Harry lhe lembrava o do amante que lhe traíra e isso atiçava mais e mais sua necessidade de ter aquele homem lhe preenchendo.

Também o fazia se sentir contrariado, mas necessidades mais básicas o guiavam naquele momento.

Deliciava-se com a visão do rapaz lhe dando tanto prazer, mesmo que ele insistisse em não manter contato visual durante o sexo oral. Uma mão tocava a cabeça do velocista, sentindo o vai-e-vem decidido do ato perder-se em sua razão e o fazer gemer em meio à delícia de ser sugado por lábios tão famintos. Fechou os olhos e apoiou as costas à parede macia da cela, inclinando o quadril para frente, afundando-se mais na boca já meio avermelhada de Barry, por conta da fricção repetitiva.

Segurou-o pelas nádegas e diminuiu o ritmo da felação, deslizando o pênis da contraparte de Wells até senti-lo no limite. Encontrou o olhar suplicante do mais velho e os ouvidos focaram em um barulho característico de correria pelos corredores atrás de si.

\- B-Barry... Ah!

Estavam há alguns segundos de serem flagrados pelos colegas cientistas quando usou a supervelocidade no sexo oral em Wells, o fazendo engasgar em um gemido e tapar a boca, impedindo-se de expressar seu prazer quando teve seu orgasmo engolido pelo vigilante. Levantou a calça do homem que parecia derreter e segurou-o novamente pelos ombros, fazendo-o se recompor de uma vez. Olhou-o sério e Caitlin, Cisco e Jay adentraram no local, correndo temerosos pela vida de Harry. Wells respirou fundo e voltou à postura normal, arregalando o olhar para o canto da boca de Barry, alertando-o por conta de um resto de gozo esquecido ali. Cisco corria na direção dos dois e, usando seu superpoder, Barry lambeu o resto comprometedor, encarando seriamente o homem um tanto desnorteado a sua frente.

\- Esse é o Harry! – Cisco segurou um braço de Barry, apreensivo. – Solta ele, Barry!!!

\- Chegou tarde, Ramon... – Wells comentou cinicamente e soltou-se do toque de Barry e olhar preocupado de Cisco.

\- Por que ele está com essa roupa? – Barry perguntou secamente, mordendo entre dentes, parecendo desconfortável e quase deprimido, o que chamou a atenção de Wells.

\- Ele se voluntariou para ajudar com Grodd. – Caitlin respondeu rapidamente. – Pareceu uma boa ideia quando ele comentou sobre, mas...

\- É uma boa ideia. – Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos e respirou fundo, ainda tentando controlar as batidas rápidas do coração. – Eu só preciso convencer o gorila a ir comigo para onde colocarmos o canhão de velocidade. Se o seu bem amado Wells for metade do que aquele relatório diz, isso vai dar certo.

Cisco e Caitlin arregalaram os olhares apreensivos e miraram em Barry, como se esperando alguma resposta exaltada para aquele tom sarcástico e julgador de Harry. Ele o encarou sério e com sobrancelhas franzidas, não lhe dando o prazer de ser retrucado.

\- Se Grodd perceber que não é o Flash Reverso, ele vai matar você.

\- É um risco que estou disposto a correr.

Um silêncio desconfortável alastrou-se por todo lugar, e Cisco guiava Harrison para fora dali, comentando algo sobre treiná-lo a agir como o antigo mentor, sendo seguidos por Caitlin. Jay permaneceu com Barry até que o rapaz parecesse menos tenso ante toda aquela história. O herói passou a mão pelo rosto e cabelos, apertando o trapézio, suspirando ao sentir o corpo esfriar. Viu em Jay algum olhar analítico e pediu que o colocasse a par do plano, ignorando os pensamentos repreensivos que martelavam em sua cabeça.

Sentir-se-ia culpado depois que tudo estivesse resolvido.

**\-----x-----**

Todos estavam posicionados em seus lugares previamente determinados, esperando a deixa para agir e executar a missão. Escolheram um lugar afastado da área movimentada da cidade, e sendo de madrugada, apenas a equipe se encontrava naquela parte fria e desolada da Cidade Central. O Harrison Wells da Terra 2 tentava fazer com que aquele gorila colossal se colocasse no lugar marcado para que Jay e Cisco pudessem ativar o canhão de velocidade e a força de tração o sugasse para a nova casa, mas começava a perder a paciência com aquela criatura mimada. Um deslize e Grodd duvidou da identidade daquele Reverso, atingindo-o com um golpe que o fez girar no ar e sair rolando pelo chão, fora da área de alcance do canhão.

Barry via tudo impaciente. Nunca devia ter concordado com aquilo. Questionou usar a velocidade para empurrar o telepata para a área prevista, mas Cisco o alertou que em um piscar, o gorila poderia tomar controle de sua mente, o que dobraria os problemas da equipe. Cisco passou a creditar alguma confiança para Wells e à olhos vistos. Chegou a se posicionar para correr em super velocidade até Wells e salvá-lo de um próximo ataque de Grodd, mas deteve-se quando ele se colocou em pé, nitidamente irritado, andando a passos largos até o símio, diminuindo o ritmo quando ouviu o gorila falar telepaticamente.

“Você não é o pai! Quem é você?”

\- Eu sou o “pai”. E você bateu no “pai”, Grodd. – Viu culpa nascer na expressão antes tenebrosa de Grodd, que desviou o olhar. – OLHE PARA MIM! – Gritou, tendo novamente a atenção do animal para si. – Eu nunca deixaria você sozinho, Grodd. – Caminhou lentamente em direção ao “protegido”, gesticulando com as mãos para que ele viesse ao seu encontro. - Eu te fiz uma promessa. Tenho grandes planos para você. Lembre-se: um dia, essa cidade será sua. Eu te prometi isso, e pretendo honrar essa promessa.

Grodd estava diante de si e se curvou ante o Flash Reverso.

“Pai...”

Todos se calaram, estranhamente nervosos com o discurso de Wells, que tanto lembrava os trejeitos e gestos da contraparte. Grodd abaixou a cabeça, como se esperando um cumprimento, que não veio. Olhou para Harry, suplicante, fazendo com que o homem arriscasse algum contato. Tocou em seu ombro e apertou de leve, como se dissesse que o perdoava pela agressão.

\- É isso, esse é o momento. – Jay falou, acordando todos de pensamentos nostálgicos. – Grodd está no lugar marcado, vou acionar o canhão.

\- Espere aí, Harry ainda está lá. – Cisco impediu-o.

\- Se ligar a máquina agora, ele será sugado junto com Grodd para a Terra dos Símios. – Caitlin completou.

\- Não temos tempo para isso, ele logo vai se mover. – Jay alertou.

O Flash correu até os amigos e falou alto para acionarem o dispositivo de uma vez, correndo imediatamente até Harry, quando viu que ele também seria atraído pelo portal que surgira logo atrás de Grodd. Agarrou-o pelas costas, forçando uma corrida para fora do poder que sugava tudo para dentro do portal, abraçando-o quando explodiu na força de aceleração para o final daquela rua. Wells saiu rolando pelo chão, esticando-se lá quando parou, sentindo uma dor deveras incômoda onde fora atingido por Grodd.

O símio telepata finalmente havia sido derrotado naquela Terra e fora enviado para um lugar onde acharia mais seres de sua espécie e capacidades, e não machucaria mais ninguém em prol das promessas vazias e mundanas do antigo vilão Wells.

Harry gemeu em meio a uma risada misto de dor, derrota e vitória.

\- Não sirvo para trabalho de campo...

Fez que ia se levantar, mas a dor tornou-se aguda, impedindo-o. Barry caminhou até ele e estendeu-lhe a mão.

\- Convenceu a todo mundo de que realmente era o Flash Reverso.

O acidentado aceitou a ajuda e levantou-se, fez uma careta de dor, quase se desculpando pela feição que Barry lhe dirigia.

\- Cisco me treinou para parecer com ele...

Entortou as costas, tentando aliviar a dor, e quase tropeçou quando Barry o puxou pela máscara, beijando-o de leve.

\- Barry... – Segurou as mãos do herói que estavam em seu pescoço, apertando-as e tentando voltar a beijá-lo.

O velocista se afastou, encarando sério o homem contrariado de amarelo.

\- É esse tipo de joguinho que fazia com o outro cara? – Virou-se, visivelmente incomodado com as atitudes impulsivas de Barry, mancando enquanto caminhava de volta para o restante da equipe, que já se preparava para partir daquele lugar.

\- Ele não era dado a “joguinhos”. – Andou um pouco mais atrás, quase se divertindo com o andar torto de Harry. – Sempre fomos direto ao ponto.

Barry respondeu pela primeira vez a um ataque ao seu relacionamento com o sósia, e Harry revirou os olhos ao finalmente ser apresentado àquela verdade.  Olhou para trás, encarando o Flash de cima a baixo, querendo entender as atitudes do rapaz.

 – Qual é o seu problema comigo?

Barry levantou uma sobrancelha, incomodando-se com o tom de cobrança do mais velho.

\- Eu não tenho tempo nem para listar todos os problemas que você me causa estando aqui... Wells.

Aquele nome saiu de sua boca com alguma dificuldade e Harry percebeu a mudança em sua feição.

\- Eu não sou ele. – Sentia que repetia muito tal frase.

\- Você não é ele... – Barry repetiu em um sussurro e passou à dianteira, ignorando o olhar intencionado que Wells lhe direcionava.

\- Mas eu posso te dar o que você quer... Quando você quiser.

A estranheza daquela declaração solta não chegou a afetar o velocista, que sabia exatamente do que Wells estava falando.

\- É só você dizer quando e onde. – Wells disse.

\- Como pode saber o que eu quero? – Perguntou lentamente, virando o corpo para o homem atrás de si, olhando-o com alguma malícia.

\- Deixou isso bem claro hoje mais cedo... Enquanto me chupava. – Piscou para o herói.

Harrison Wells sorriu daquele jeito que todos os Wells deviam sorrir quando se tratava daquele assunto. Por vezes Barry se perdia no imaginário de Harrison Wells de diversas realidades e suas semelhanças e diferenças. A feição madura desenhada com aquela perfeição que lhe tirava o ar e fazia as pernas tremer com uma simples curvatura de lábios, cravando uma estaca de desejo em seu coração. Estava se oferecendo para si, e por mais que reconhecesse que o ato era de um egoísmo compreensível, não planejava recusar a oferta.

Voltou-se para o mais velho, não rompendo o contato visual enquanto o enlaçava pela cintura.

\- Segure-se.

\- O qu- - -

Caitlin conversava descontraidamente com Jay sobre o sucesso do plano, enquanto Cisco mexia em seu tablet, sentado no capô da van com todo o equipamento já devidamente organizado. Esperavam por Harry e Barry em sua longa caminhada de volta e sobressaltaram-se quando um raio amarelo passou por entre o grupo, produzindo um vento com a intensidade de alvoroçar os cabelos de Cisco e Caitlin. O jovem cientista seguia boquiaberto o rastro de energia que o herói deixava por onde passava, descendo do carro e parecendo decepcionado com a consideração do amigo.

\- Para que se despedir, não é? – Sentava no banco do motorista, esperando todos entrar no veículo.

\- Não seria a primeira vez... – Caitlin tentava não parecer tão conformada e sorriu para Jay, encorajando-o a acompanhá-los até o laboratório. – Acho que o tempo dele é precioso demais para meras viagens de carro.

\- E quanto ao Harrison? – Jay perguntou, buscando o cientista pela área.

\- Barry deve ter levado ele junto. – Cisco esfregou as mãos e tentou esquentá-las com um sopro. – Vamos, pessoal, está congelando aqui.

Jay observou o caminho luminoso traçado pelo velocista e uma pontada de saudade lhe assolou o corpo, suspirando em aceitação e entrou na van.

Cisco cantarolou uma trilha de filme aleatória e manobrou o veículo para a saída daquela avenida. Aquela noite não lhe prometia mais nada além de uma xícara generosa de chocolate quente e o final da milésima reprise do Episódio VI de Star Wars.

O que lhe parecia muito proveitoso, dadas as circunstâncias.

**\-----x-----**

As nuvens se juntavam em uma reação física, antecedendo uma chuva pesada que perduraria o restante da noite, e um trovão iluminou a sala escura onde funcionava o laboratório forense de Barry, na Delegacia de Polícia da Cidade Central. Outra faixa luminosa perpassava o local, denunciando a chegada efusiva do Flash e seu acompanhante atordoado.

Harry soltou-se de Barry e cambaleou até encontrar apoio na grande mesa no centro do laboratório, esbarrando em alguns microscópios e demais equipamentos utilizados nas pesquisas de evidências. Colocou uma mão na testa e sentiu a cabeça girar, começando a acreditar que nunca se acostumaria às viagens em velocidade metahumana com o velocista. Ouviu passos lentos atrás de si e virou-se para Barry, vendo-o tirar a máscara vermelha e admirá-lo com certa adoração, o prendendo entre seus braços e fazendo-o sentar àquela mesa fria. Fora beijado de forma singela e um tanto inocente, com Barry desviando os lábios em pequenos beijos em sua bochecha, traçando seu caminho até o pescoço. Wells fechou os olhos e suspirou quando sentiu a língua do rapaz passar quente por sua pele, denunciando uma carência que não conseguia mais ignorar. Quis retirar a máscara, juntamente com a parte de cima do traje do Reverso, mas Barry o conteve.

\- Não...  – Sussurrou entre um beijo mais aprofundado, guiando as mãos de Harry para sua cintura.

O mais velho sorriu desgostoso e deixou que Barry fizesse tivesse total controle aloi, já que estava muito provavelmente sendo usado para aliviar saudades e alguma abstinência de toque humano.

Não que não estivesse em situação parecida.

Desceu as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Barry, até onde alcançava, apertando-lhe a cintura e nádegas, sendo tocado da mesma forma ousada pelas mãos do velocista, que subia mais em si, fazendo-o pender para trás e cair deitado sobre a mesa, em cima de mais alguns equipamentos científicos que ainda permaneciam no lugar. Wells sorriu entre os carinhos afobados de Barry, ajudando-o a se posicionar melhor em cima de si.

O velocista se sentou na barriga do homem vestido de Flash Reverso e ergueu o tronco, encarando-o, passando os dedos levemente (e quase inconscientemente) pelo símbolo vermelho da roupa amarela. Era admirado com desejo quando se remexeu repetidamente em seu colo. Tocou o abdômen do herói velocista, deslizando os dedos enluvados pelos músculos do tronco do Flash, começando a se incomodar com seu toque insensível naquela pele branca.

\- Me deixe tirar isso, Barry... – Pediu sussurrando, pronto para livrar-se da luva sem esperar uma resposta do rapaz.

Teve as mãos seguradas pelo rapaz em cima de si, que tirou ele mesmo a peça que o enluvava, jogando-as por cima dos ombros e beijando as mãos do amante, colocando-as em seu peito, sendo apertado ali por Harry. Abaixou o toque para o quadril do jovem, guiando-o nos movimentos instigantes, pressionando enquanto esfregavam-se imperiosamente.

Segurou o rosto do Reverso, agarrando-se à máscara amarela, admirando-o com paixão enquanto sentia o prazer despontando entre membros, beijando-o afobado ao mesmo tempo em que Wells esforçava-se para sentar e deixar Barry confortável em seu colo. Passou uma mão por dentro da calça vermelha do Flash, apertando-lhe uma nádega enquanto a outra mão lhe acariciava o membro, por cima da vestimenta. Beijou seu pescoço quando o jovem pendeu a cabeça para o lado, arrancando-lhe gemidos quando lhe segurou o pênis e o massageou no ritmo em que se esfregavam.

Barry pareceu se engasgar e arqueou o tronco, apertando os olhos e franzindo as sobrancelhas, mergulhando em sua usual nostalgia.

\- Doutor... Wells...

Harry encarou ofegante a feição de saudade do Flash e quase se sentiu ofendido, mas não parou de tocar o amante que pensava em outro enquanto brincavam em preliminares. Tirou o rapaz de seus devaneios quando o soltou e fez menção de levantar daquela mesa, trocando de lugar com Barry, colocando-se em pé entre as pernas trêmulas do mais jovem. Desceu beijos pelo tronco do velocista, mordendo-lhe de leve os mamilos para que ele olhasse para si e lembrasse quem realmente estava lhe dando prazer naquele momento. Deslizou a língua pelo meio dos músculos abdominais, descendo a carícia indecente até o umbigo, deixando os azuis-água fixos na feição desejosa que Barry lhe direcionava.

\- We- Wells...

Sorriu ao encontrar o olhar suplicante daquele que pareceu dar-se conta de seus atos insensíveis para com o parceiro. Abaixou a calça de Barry o suficiente para encontrar-se com seu membro, passando os lábios por sua extensão, provocando arrepios e cócegas prazerosas no herói. O ouviu gargalhar em meio a um gemido alto, e então o colocou inteiro na boca, fazendo-o suspirar e morder o lábio inferior ante aquela visão. Apoiou um cotovelo na mesa e encontrou um ponto de equilíbrio para continuar tendo aquele show particular de Harry em seu fantástico sexo oral.

Aquele homem que tanto parecia com seu Doutor Wells conseguia ser tão diferente dele em seus atos mais específicos, e ali estava um exemplo. O antigo amante e inimigo não o havia acostumado a passar por aquilo em seus encontros sexuais. Ser sugado pelos lábios de um Harrison Wells era uma novidade que Barry chegava a acreditar ser loucura. A excitação o enchia de volúpia, e tudo o que passou a querer em certo ponto, era ter aquele homem inteiro dentro de si.

\- Chega... Por favor... – Passou uma mão pelo rosto do homem que o chupava com ardor, concentrando-se o suficiente para se fazer entender sem ter que mencionar mais nada.

Wells passou um braço por baixo da perna dobrada de Barry e ergueu-se rapidamente, beijando o Flash de forma quente e molhada.

\- Você não tem lubrificante por aí, tem? – Harry perguntou entre o beijo.

\- Eu trabalho aqui... – Respondeu simplesmente, não se preocupando com tal detalhe.

\- Eu nã-- – Ofegou quando as mãos de Barry buscaram seu pênis, colocando-o para fora da roupa, massageando-o a glande de um jeito que o mais velho provavelmente acharia prazeroso. –... Eu não quero te machucar, Barry. – Encostou a testa na do amante, vendo-o brincar sensualmente com seu membro.

Barry chegou a achá-lo insuportavelmente atraente, e aquela declaração colocava um fim às comparações com a contraparte em definitivo, pelo menos sobre tais conjunturas. Tocou o rosto daquele homem e passou os dedos pelas linhas de expressão de sua face, deslizando os dedos por debaixo da máscara amarela, retirando-a lentamente enquanto mantinham contato visual. Harry sorriu daquela forma sarcástica que Barry já conhecia e ajudou o cientista a tirar a parte superior do uniforme do Reverso, jogando-a para longe dos olhares dos dois homens. O jovem Allen deslizou pela mesa, ficando de pé, frente a frente com Wells, beijando-o enquanto retirava completa e desajeitadamente a calça. Agachou-se ante Harry e mirou seu pênis para sua boca, lambuzando-o rapidamente com saliva. Voltou a ficar de pé e virou-se de costas para seu possuidor, encostando-se e esfregando-se no seu corpo enquanto o puxava para mais um beijo, puxando forte seu cabelo e declarando a posse daquele homem.

Inclinou-se sobre a mesa, apoiou os cotovelos e olhou para trás por cima dos ombros, vendo Wells engolir nervosamente em um vácuo seco, beijando-lhe a linha da coluna enquanto puxava o quadril de Barry, facilitando a penetração. Ouviu Barry suspirar fortemente e gemer alto, abaixando a cabeça e franzindo o cenho, tentando acalmar o coração e o tremular de suas pernas. Harry estava de cabeça erguida, olhos fechados e lábios semiabertos, captando toda e qualquer sensação que aquela união gerava em seu coração. Há muito o corpo de Barry Allen o fazia delirar em ilusões sensuais, e mesmo que tenha explicitado de forma sarcástica suas prováveis segundas intenções para com o herói, jamais creditou qualquer sucesso aos seus dotes de sedução. Não que eles o tenham levado àquela situação, afinal, era a personificação física do antigo amor desastroso do rapaz.

A mão de Barry entrelaçou-se com os dedos da sua, em seu quadril, e o homem mais velho inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço e orelhas do velocista, enterrando-se mais naquele corpo jovem e vigoroso, fazendo a mesa vibrar alto pelo laboratório. Fez com que o possuído se inclinasse mais, encostando o rosto à mesa, levantando uma de suas pernas até apoiá-la no objeto e facilitar seus movimentos de ida e vinda dentro de Barry.

O vigilante escarlate apertou os olhos quando se sentiu massageado em sua parte sensível e pediu por mais e mais, até ser atendido por um Wells sedento por mais gemidos e prazer. Estocadas quase violentas ecoavam pelo laboratório da Delegacia de Polícia da Cidade Central e Harry engasgou um gemido rouco quando um arrepio assolou as costas e uma fisgada já característica insistia em perdurar em seu ventre. Estava prestes a ter o seu esperado orgasmo e segurou o membro rijo do herói, masturbando-o com a vontade de vê-lo chegar ao clímax, na mesma intensidade que ansiava para si.

Derreteu nas mãos de Harrison Wells, que mordia os lábios e apertava os olhos quando estocou forte no Flash, tendo um orgasmo. As pernas bambearam e deixou-se aparar pelas costas suadas de Barry, respirando pesadamente e mergulhando naquele período delicioso que estendia o prazer de uma transa por mais alguns minutos.

Que para Barry, eram apenas alguns segundos.

Voltou à realidade e tentou olhar para o sonolento atrás de si, arrepiando-se quando sentiu beijos leves serem depositados em suas costas e mãos percorrerem suas pernas. Sorriu em apreciação àqueles carinhos e fez menção de erguer-se, fazendo o homem que lhe possuía sair pesarosamente de dentro de seu aconchego quente. Viu Harrison com seu olhar baixo de cansaço, mas com um sorriso que quase lhe parecia singelo. Segurou de leve o seu rosto, fazendo-o fixar o olhar em si e admiravam-se com algum carinho e cumplicidade, pois ali começavam a compartilhar um segredo deveras prazeroso.

A escuridão os embalava em meio a carícias doces entre um abraço preguiçoso, que logo os levou para o sofá enfrente à grande janela do laboratório.

Uma luz azul piscou confundindo-se com as luzes da cidade que permaneciam acesas durante a madrugada, escondendo uma silhueta sombria de um velocista que não pertencia àquela Terra. O feixe de luz cerúleo percorreu ruas e prédios pela quadra, subindo pelo prédio adiante à janela do laboratório do DP, cessando quando o ser parou e encarou seu interior escuro que nada parecia revelar para olhos normais.

Soltou uma breve risada sinistra que reverberou por alguns metros e fez Barry abrir os olhos e tentar entender se aquele som era de alguma importância ao ponto de fazê-lo levantar daquele aconchego. Ergueu o olhar, passou a visão envolta do local e admirou a noite da cidade pela janela. O silêncio profundo quase o fez desconfiar, mas Wells o puxou de volta para o conforto de seu abraço e carinhos.

\- Ainda não quero que saia daqui...

Barry arregalou estranhamente os olhos, achando que aquela frase e tom de voz o estavam novamente afundando em um novo dejavu.

\- Não... – Harry o encarou, quase acreditando que ouviria uma recusa. –...Não vou a lugar algum... – Disse sério, como se não houvesse escapatória daquela armadilha.

\- Isso é... – Espreguiçou-se e sorriu, abraçando-o e parecendo tomar fôlego para o que diria, enchendo Barry de expectativa. -... É ótimo. – Pareceu perder-se com as palavras, mas encontrou novamente o fio da meada. - Isso é ótimo.

Buscou os lábios do Flash novamente, sentindo-o suspirar com um tipo de alívio entre o toque. Fechou os olhos e respondeu ao carinho, ignorando o aperto que achou que havia abandonado o peito, mas persistia em atormentá-lo:

Ainda precisava, e muito, de Harrison Wells.

 

**FIM**


End file.
